


Our Way To Forever

by 1DR5SoS



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Past Mpreg, baby darcy - Freeform, larry stylinson one shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DR5SoS/pseuds/1DR5SoS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis proposes to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Way To Forever

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows when they head to the car.

"It's a surprise, love". Louis replied.

"Dada!" Darcy squeal to caught his father's attention.

"What's wrong, Darce?". Harry asks, scooping up his daughter in the carrier, putting her on his lap.

Darcy poke his dimples, making her giggle. "Dada!". 

Harry chuckles, kissing his daughter's forehead and poking her tiny belly. Louis looks at them with a wide smile.

***  
After ten minutes of driving they stopped in a familiar park. 

"Here we are!". Louis says, excitedly as they jump off the car and head into a small fountain.

Harry look at the place curiously. He looks at Louis "L-Lou...what are you doing?". He said putting Darcy down.

His heart beats fast as Louis knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. He felt his eyes flooding with tears.

"Harry, I have loved you since the the first day I met you here eight years ago. You make my day light up everyday. You make me happier when you tell me your pregnant with Darcy, and I've never been so happy in my entire life and I can't stop thinking about our future together. So umm...Harry Edward Styles will you be the honor of becoming my husband, and make me the luckiest man on earth?"

"Yes, Of course". Harry says while in crying of happiness. 

 

"I love you". Louis mumbled, hugging his family tightly.

I love you too". Harry replied, kissing Louis deeply. They both pulled out when Darcy giggled and squeak, "I love you three". They chuckled, and kiss their daughter's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!! :)


End file.
